Friends Forever?
by Naflower05
Summary: Two young children become friends, but can their friendship last when they arrive at Hogwarts and are sorted into different houses? Follow along as Severus Snape and Lily Evans grow up in a world torn apart by war, and it comes time to choose your side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters unless they are new and came from my head, they all belong to the amazing women J.K. Rolling. The only thing that is mine is the plot, and if someone else has a story like this I'm sorry, I did not ententinaly take your plot/ Themes.

* * *

Chapter 1

A small boy with greasy black hair sat next to a girl with long red hair, and green eyes. Their feet dangled in the river as they talked.

"You were right Sev, the letter did come!" Lily exclaimed.

"See I told you it was real, and guess what?" Severus said confidently.

"What?" she asked.

"Only two more weeks and we'll be going. I'm going to get my supplies next week, if you wanna come." He sounded important, like he knew a lot and for once someone actually cared about what he had to say, and found it interesting. It was a weird feeling but one Severus Snape could get used to.

"OK Sev that would be great. I kinda want an owl." Lily Evans who was a muggle-born, had never had something that, well, out of the ordinary, and was excited at the thought of having her own personal mail-deliverer.

"Yea! Owls are really cool. I just can't wait to go." And Severus really couldn't, the prospect of finally leaving home and going to the famous Hogwarts still astounded him, to finally belong, that was what he was looking forward to the most. Their thoughts of Hogwarts and what it would be like to finally go were interrupted by a shrill shout.

"Lily? Are you over here? Where are you?" Petunia was calling for her younger sister, and she sounded annoyed.

"We're over here Tuney, what is it?" her tone was welcoming, yet curious as to why her sister wanted her.

"Mummy says you have to come home. We're eating dinner." She was bored, and Severus didn't miss the look she shot in his direction before adding. "You shouldn't be hanging around with that Snape boy anyways; all the neighbors say that the Snape's are bad news, _weirdoes_."

"Hey that's not very nice Tuney, you don't even know Sev, or his family." Severus had a slight smile as Lily defended him, but he wouldn't deny that he hated his family, his father Tobias Snape was a muggle, and a drunk. His mother, Eileen Snape had been a witch, but she had lost her ability to do magic, either that or just refused to use it, Severus didn't know which it was, his parents, yes, they were different, and slightly strange, but he wasn't like them- wouldn't be like them, _ever_, he was determined of that. He would grow up to be a great, powerful wizard.

"Well be that as it may you still have to come home for dinner, now. So let's go." Petunia marched off, went about twenty yards and then looked back to see what was taking her sister so long. "Hurry up." Lily, who had been drying her feet on the grass, grabbed her shoes in her hand, but before she went she turned to Severus.

"Bye Sev, and sorry for what Tuney said." Lily sounded sad that she had to go, and disappointed about how her sister treated her new friend, but she ran off after her anyways.

"Bye Lily." Severus was dismayed that Lily had to leave, and his hand was still raised in farewell long after she had disappeared from view.

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry this chapter was so short its just I had a lot to do, and I thought that was a good way to end. Please review so I know it was liked and to countinue on... heck I'll probably continue on anyways, but still let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

"And is Gringotts really run by goblins?" Lily's voice had a hint of fear in it.

"Yeah, but don't worry they wont hurt us or anything, I'll make sure of that." Severus made Lily feel secure. She trusted his word, and knowledge of magical world.

"OK I'll trust you Sev." As she said his name there was a shadow of a smile on his face. After they got some money out the two young children walked around Diagon Alley, buying what they needed and dreaming about buying things they didnt need. After a while they only had one thing left to buy.

"And now, all we have left to get are our wands, over there," he pointed to an old looking shop with dirty windows, "that's Olivander's, he's the best wand maker in this region, his whole family has been making wands since the mid-evil times, maybe even before! Come on, let's go." Severus and Lily rushed over to the aged building and ran inside.

They came to an abrupt stop, and it was almost as if the air was too stiff to move in. There were wand boxes perched precariously all around the small shop and they didn't want to knock anything over. They both jumped as a young man stepped out of a row of wands. He had dark brown hair and deep grey eyes, his eyes were so mysterious, they scared both Severus and Lily, yet they were mesmerizing, and Severus thought that, had the man turned around and asked who wanted to get their wand first, he wouldn't have been able to look away. But Lily volunteered, and after she had gotten and paid for her wand, it was Severus's turn. Once he felt the wand he knew would belonged in his hand, he counted out the right amount of money, gave it to Olivander, then he and Lily quickly scurried back outside into the sunlight.

"Did you see his eyes?" Lily was quite shaken by their short trip into the wand-makers store.

"Yea I did, they made me feel like I was being hypnotized. They were creepy, I hope I don't have to go in there often." Severus wasn't as shaken as Lily, but he still wished he never had to stare into Olivander's eyes again. "But enough about that, lets go get your owl!"

After a long day of shopping, and seeing new sights Lily and Severus were tired out. When they came back to their nieghborhood they went thier separate ways. When he got home Severus went past his father who was on the couch with an empty beer bottle in his hand, and past his mother who was stareing blankly at one spot on a page of a book, and straight up to his room, he deposited his things, and fell asleep fully clothed. Where as Lily came home put her things down and went to find her family to show them all the new stuff she had gotten, and tell them about her day. After all of that, however, she too went to her bed and fell asleep, a small smile still on her face as she dreamed of young witches and wizards in a fantastic castle.

* * *

Authors Note: Again sorry for the shortness, I just like the way the chapter ended, I think most of my chapters will be short ones but, they just end in really cool ways so I leave them, but i will try to update quickly so you can still read. Please review, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Before they knew it a week had passed and it was time to go to Hogwarts, Lily's parents were giving Severus a ride to Kings Cross Station. By ten o' clock everyone, with the exception of Petunia, was packed into the car and ready to go. Severus and Lily were in the back seat, with Mrs. and Mr. Evans in the front. The trunks were in the rear, and as they pulled out Petunia stood moodily in the driveway.

It took about half an hour to reach Kings Cross, when they got there the two young children pushed their trolleys into the station. Remembering what the man from the ministry had said, Lily went up to an apparently solid brick wall in between platforms nine and ten, and casually pushed against it. She went through and was on platform 9 and ¾ she was soon joined by her parents and Severus. She said goodbye to her parents and after hugging Lily for a while, Mrs. Evans pulled Severus into a quick embrace, and Mr. Evans shook his hand. As Severus and Lily walked away there was a slight pinkish shade to his cheeks. "Come on Sev, let's find a compartment." Lily was pushing ahead and Severus had no choice but to follow.

They couldn't find an empty compartment and had to sit with two other people. A friendly girl with shoulder length brown hair, who said her name was Mary McDonald, and a shy boy, with light brown hair, and a cut on his cheek who said his name was Remus Lupin. Remus sat in a corner reading a book, but Mary sat across from them and initiated conversation. It was mostly Lily who did the talking and Severus rarely intervened, he preferred to just sit and listen to the girls talk.

By the time it became dark it seemed the girls had run out of things to talk about, and Lily, who hadn't been able to sleep very much the previous night because of her excitement, began to feel extremely tired, and she lay her hear on Severus's shoulder and soon fell asleep. He rested his head on hers and dozed off too.

They both woke to the sound of students talking as they exited the train. They got up stretched, and joined the mob of students congregating on the platform. "First years this way! First years over hear!" they heard a voice shout over the tumult. They both followed the sound of the voice, and before long they saw who it belonged to. The man must have been sixteen feet tall, and was holding a lantern a loft and calling for first years to follow him. Lily and Severus exchanged glances before following.

He led them to a fleet of little boats, and they were told to have four people in each. They got in a boat and before long two boys joined them, already in a conversation. "And what house do you recon you'll be in?" said a boy with shaggy black hair said.

"I bet I'm in Gryfindor, like my dad. How about you?" The boy who answered also had black hair, that was incredibly untidy, and glasses.

"Well my entire family has been in Slytherin," at this the other boy made a face, "but I'm hoping to break that tradition." The way he said it you could tell he didn't like Slytherin. Severus was hoping that both he and Lily would be in Slytherin, but he wasn't one to butt into someone's conversation uninvited, and he didn't think his input would be appreciated, especially since he believed in what they opposed.

The boats started moving of their own accord, and it was then that the other boys seemed to just notice Severus and Lily. The one with the glasses immediately messed up his hair further with his hand, and said smoothly,

"Why, hello, my name is James Potter, this less attractive bloke is Sirius, Sirius Black." Lily giggled at that, and Severus scowled. When no one said anything James inquired "And what might your name be?" the question was directed at Lily, but Severus decided to answer for both of them.

"I'm Severus, and this is Lily." He didn't give an explanation, or any background information, these people didn't need to know about his or Lily's life. He hoped the rest of the ride would pass in silence, but of course the other boys wouldn't let it be so.

"Can Lily talk for herself, or are you going to answer all the questions she's asked?" The boy named Sirius asked, this time the question was directed at Severus. He was about to retort when he herd a gasp from Lily. When he turned to se what it was he saw that they had rounded a bend, and Hogwarts had come into view.

* * *

Authors Note: There a decently long chapter, it may not be very long but its longer than my other ones and seemed to take forever to write. What do you think about how I added James and Sirius? You like? You hate? tell me, please review. Sorry about leaving it right there but I was tired.


	4. Chapter 4

As they came around a bend and Hogwarts came into view they all were struck with wonder. None of them had seen something so big, and so wonderful in their young lives. Lily was reminded of the Tower of London, but this was much better. The highest turrets were shrouded with fog, and the lights seemed to beckon them to a wondrous, magical place. The moment she saw the castle she forgot about the two boys, she forgot about Petunia being mad at her, and she even forgot who she was, all she knew was that she belonged here, her and Severus, together in this strange new world.

It seemed that James had gotten over his initial shock form seeing the castle, and was ready to converse more. "Well, that's one big castle." He said it lazily, like he already knew what it was going to look like.

"Yeah" Lily's response was faint, and she was still staring at the castle. Severus glared at the boys in dislike. After a couple moments of silence James spoke again,

"Well, doesn't anyone else have anything to say?"

"We have nothing to say to you." Severus didn't know why he had taken an immediate disliking to the boys, but he supposed it was because of how the boy with the glasses, James, had reacted to Lily. He liked her, but surly this small thing wouldn't get in the way of Severus and Lily, he couldn't, could he?

"Why ever not?" That obnoxious Black kid was butting in again.

"Because, you are annoying, and we have our own thoughts to think, without your mouths always gabbing away." Severus was getting even more annoyed by the second.

"Can Lily even speak? 'Cause you seem to be doing most of the talking, did you ever stop to consider if she wanted to talk?" _This bloke never gives up does he?_ Severus thought moodily before letting out a sigh and replying.

"Yes, Lily can talk for herself, but I feel that there is no reason why she should have to talk to you-" he was cut off by James interrupting,

"You feel, how does she feel?"

"I really could care less, and I'm trying to enjoy the scenery, so if you could _please_ be quiet it would be appreciated." Lily's words were slightly hash, and as she finished they herd the boat scrape against pebbles, and the boat bumped against the shore.

"Well," James said in mock offense, "looks like they can't take a joke, geese."

"Come on Severus." Lily got out of the boat, and Severus needed no second invitation.

"See ya Snivilus" James commented as they left. Lily was too far ahead to hear what they said but Severus wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Ok I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in months, but as a Christmas present (for those of you who celebrate it.) I have put up this little chapter. Hope you enjoy! =]

* * *

The First Years headed up to the castle following the huge man. When they reached a wooden door they stopped. Severus looked around and saw the two boys from the boat at the back of the crowd talking and joking with each other. He sent them a look of dislike and turned back to Lily. She was biting her lip nervously the door opened and a women appeared with her hair back in a bun, her lips were a thin line and you could tell immediately that she was not someone to cross.

She brought them into the castle and told them about the houses. Severus wasn't paying much attention until it was time to be sorted. They entered the Hall and there were many gasps of surprise as the new students saw the Great Hall for the first time.

They walked after the Professor and stopped in a relative line. Everyone in the hall was staring at a hat on a stool. Severus and Lily looked at it too. Suddenly the hat broke out in song. Lily was so surprised she had never seen such a normal looking thing do something so un-normal.

When the hat finished it's song everyone applauded, so the first years joined in. Then the strict-looking Professor started to read names off of a list. The students that were called would sit on the stool and the hat would call out a house. Severus saw the one boy, Sirius walk up and be placed in Gryffindor, so he broke the tradition, good, he didn't want to be in the same house as him. Severus continued to watch and he saw the boy from the train earlier get sorted into Gryffindor as well.

As the Professor got closer and closer to 'Evans' both Lily and Severus were getting nervous. Finally she called out "Evans, Lily" and the redhead walked up to the stool. She sat there for a little while before the hat opened its mouth. Severus watched nervously.

"GRYFFINDOR!" His heart sank. _No, no, no. Not Gryffindor. If she couldn't be in Slytherin then at least Ravenclaw, that would be ok, but not Gryffindor._ She gave him a sad smile and went to sit with her housemates. Severus didn't pay any attention to the rest of the people until his name was finally called. He saw Lily watching attentively and he sat down on the stool.

_Hmmm… Very cunning, I see. Also a sharp mind. But where to put you?_

_"Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin." _Severus repeated in his head over and over.

_Slytherin eh? Very well._

"SLYTHERIN!" He smiled at Lily one more time, and went to sit with his table. A boy with long blonde hair came up to him and started talking to him. _Maybe it won't be that bad, we can still see each other, I guess…_


	6. Authors Note important

**Author's Note: **Unfortunatly, this story is no longer interesting for me to write. I have given up on it, but if one of you lovely readers thinks its interesting, and you want it, then it's up for adoption. If you want to continue it then send me a PM. All that i would require is credit for the first five chapters. I hope someone does want it because I would hate to see this go to waste. =/

Sincerely,

_Naflower05_


End file.
